Discovering Who I am
by DementedAzkaban1992
Summary: As summer truly started for students all over England, Petunia has had enough and leaves Vernon taking her son and nephew along with her. Full Summary inside
1. Where to Begin

Summary: As summer truly started for students all over England, Petunia has had enough and leaves Vernon taking her son and nephew along with her. This unexpected opportunity gave Harrison the chance that he has wanted and needed for along time now. A chance to leave Dudley's clothing and his old self behind and become who he is deep within himself, the true soul that was within him shaking to be unleashed. A chance to leave his past and who he was behind and focus on who he is in the present and what he wants of himself in the future.

Where to Begin?

Disclaimer: Ciao, it's me just letting everybody here know that I unfortunately own nothing having to do with the actual factual Harry Potter. This is going to be kind of AU so...yeah. As of right now I own the plot and nothing more. Read, enjoy, and review please, I'll try and rtf when I can!

"Very well everyone, the express will be here in one hour. Go finish your packing and come back here to be taken down to the station" said Headmaster Dumbledore, who, in true Dumbledore fashion, was sporting a starry robe that made him look like Merlin himself or someone of that nature. Actually, I wonder anyway, that what with the long white beard and his equally long and white hair, if maybe just maybe he _is_- my thoughts were interrupted by a sigh of frustration somewhere above my head and looking up I found myself looking at Mia one of my best friends since first year and who I'm beginning to think of as something more than a friend...I reckon I should _probably_ answer her now.

"Yes, what is it Hermione?" I asked her with what I hoped was an innocent smile...and judging by the small smile playing at her lips, it worked.

"What I was saying is that if you looked around, everyone else is packing up" she said, faking exasperation.

"Yeah mate, we were starting to think you were a goner" said my other best friend since first year, Ron. I grabbed my bag and made my way out of the Great Hall and without glancing back at the two of them I said "Don't worry I'm just fine, trust me." We made our way to the Common Room, put the last things away, and went down to the Great Hall again, only this time to go back home...wonder what'll happen this summer? After a really long ride we were at Kings Cross where I was surprised to see Aunt Petunia and Dudley with no sign of Uncle Vernon, not that I was complaining mind you. As I reached the two of them I asked where Uncle Vernon was and Dudley decided to answer this one.

"Mum, got rid of him, she did; she just packed some bags and told him that we were leaving and he had better leave us alone from now on!" I looked at my Aunt in mild surprise, I knew that she had wanted to leave him for quite some time now; I just never thought she would actually get the nerve to do so. She looked at me, and I was slightly startled when I realized that she looked younger and more carefree like a heavy burden had been lifted, answered me by saying "Let's get in the car first and we can continue talking on the way to our new house." As we got closer to the suddenly near empty parking lot I noticed the car that Aunt Petunia had apparently just gotten from some car lot. The car was gently used and due to that it was in pretty good condition. The car she had gotten for herself was a sky blue Cadillac and had a good sized trunk, into which my baggage went. I put Hedwig in the front with Aunt Petunia and then climbed in back with Dudley. After a couple of minutes I asked

"So, what was it that made you finally ditch him?" She looked in the rearview mirror and said

"Well Harry, it was you really, that made finally realize the mistake that I made to marry Vernon but then I wouldn't have Dudley, I suppose so that's about the only good that came out of that relationship. See what happened was this I had a pretty frustrating day, here about oh two months ago, when Vernon came home. He was obviously drunk and seemed to be mad for some reason plus he was looking for a fight. So, when he started in I went to the kitchen and when he came in there after me, I walloped him with that old frying pan. Then, I grabbed some clothes and money for us and left."

By now she had come to a gravel driveway that was lined on both sides with old weeping willows. The driveway wasn't quite a ½ mile long and we soon came to a wide lawn that was the bright green of early summer and was on either side of the driveway. Out my window, I could see a pond partially covered by more weeping willows, and a two story barn that looked quite old but I suppose that it must be sturdy to have withstood the weather and time. Climbing out of the car I could see that a nice portion of it was covered in a flower garden that was full of a variety of flowers. At the far end of it was a wooden trellis that was covered in vines that had wide leaves on them that led to the backyard.

The house itself stood in the middle and looked to be a bigger cottage. The walls were an all white brick with broad black beams on it as supports. The roof looked as though it would be made of thatched straw that had been dyed. Once inside, we found ourselves in a foyer that two doorways leading off to either side, a stairwell in the middle of the foyer and to the left was a hallway leading to the back part of the house. The foyer walls were a maroon color and the ebony railing on the stairs matched the trimmings in the rest of the room. The floor was tiled and an ivory color. Looking through the wide doorway on the left I was looking at a living room. The walls were a cream in color with walnut trimmings and a white carpet. The room was sparsely furnished and looking to the smaller doorway on the right was a kitchen whose sunshine yellow painting and black tiling was just a tad too bright for me and was furnished the same as the living room. The room held only a black diner-styled booth and of course there were marbled counters and wooden cabinets. Then, Dudley told me to follow him so he could show me my room and I can put my school trunks and Hedwig in there.

I followed him up the stairs of ivory plush and we came to a long hallway that went both directions. Dudley and I went to the right and came to some rooms or doors at any rate. When we reached this spot he pointed at the doors and said

"My rooms on left and yours is on the right, there's a bathroom in the middle that we share and Mums on the other side of the hallway down to the left side. Mum said that this place was owned by an ancient wizarding family and the guy living here died but there are still spells on the place. So, Mum said that one of them was that magic can't be detected here unless it's a really dark spell so you can use your wand to decorate your room with. Oh, and sorry there's no bed or anything, we left all the furniture at Privet Drive so after lunch we're going to go and get furniture and clothing" and with that he went into his room and shut the door behind him.

Taking a second to think about what had just happened, I opened the door that was to be my room. Both the walls and floor were white and the room had nothing else in it except for years of dust, grime, and webs. Putting Hedwig and my trunk in a corner, I was thinking about how I wanted my room to look. After a few moments I came to a decision and so doing I pulled out my wand. I muttered a couple incantations and watched as the dust and grime was swept away and replaced by a black carpeted room with walls the color of blood. I muttered a few more spells and ebony beams etched them on the walls and ceiling, the size increased a bit, and a stone fireplace planted itself at the far end of the room. I heard a door click open behind me and Aunt Petunia came in and said that lunch was ready. I closed the door behind us and followed her down the stairs.


	2. A New Chapter

A New Chapter

Summary: As summer truly started for students all over England, Petunia has had enough and leaves Vernon taking her son and nephew along with her. This unexpected opportunity gave Harrison the chance that he has wanted and needed for along time now. A chance to leave Dudley's clothing and his old self behind and become who he is deep within himself, the true soul that was within him shaking to be unleashed. A chance to leave his past and who he was behind and focus on who he is in the present and what he wants of himself in the future.

Authors Note: Hey ya'll its _moi _and I just wanted to say that from here on out that every now and then I'll be adding about a paragraph in an OCs PoV. Oh, and I still own the plot as well as of right now I own Kaelynn, Storme,

As Dudley and I sat down at the diner-styled booth, that had black leather covering it, Aunt Petunia had finished putting the lunch on the table- there was turkey sandwiches, salad, and a fruit mixture that had berries, peaches, and apples in it. After a bit Aunt Petunia looked over at me and asked

"Harry, would you mind helping me a bit with some of the decorating? I was hoping you would use your wand to redo the walls and floors in parts of the house for me?"

"Yeah, sure I can do that. Do the kitchen walls happen to be included?" Chuckling, she nodded in the affirmative. Looking at the both of us she said,

"Now Dudley, now that we're free of the monster would you like to go to Hogwarts with Harry?" He looked like a toddler on Christmas morn when he shook his head yes.

"Well, it seems we're done with the lunch so, how about we go and get some furniture and clothing?" So, that's what we did; we all piled back in the car and went to the big shopping center that we passed on our way here which when we actually were in front of it, wasn't all that much to look at on the outside however the inside was nice, clean, and big. Aunt Petunia gave Dudley and me some money and said that we could just walk around together. Dudley and I walked around for a few minutes when we saw two girls about our age. One had waist length curls the color of honey and sparkling grey eyes while the other had waist length curls that were a vibrant red and she had golden eyes. Nudging my cousin, I pointed at them. He looked at me and we decided to walk over to the girls.

*Kaelynns PoV*

Waking up with the golden sunlight on my face I stretched and got up while I looked around the room I shared with Storme. The room itself was technically divided in half with a big desk surrounded by big comfy silver arm chairs that probably needed stuffing added to it. My side of the room was in wide purple stripes and narrow pink stripes although to me it looked more like plaid. I had a black shelving unit that held silver desktop, books, and a silver radio and CD holder, as well as numerous CDs of all varieties and a few books. Stormes side had white walls with pink, purple, and black circles of various sizes. She also had a desktop and radio with a CD holder only hers were all black. The flooring was a white cherry wood. She had just got up and as we decided what to wear we started talking as we always do.

"Hey Storme, what do you say about going to the mall in a bit?" "Yeah sure, why not" so with that we both went to our matching dressers, picked out an outfit and went into the bathrooms to get ready. Twenty minutes later we both came out, I had on a black spaghetti strap top that said "Don't mess with me...I'm PMSing" white skinnies, and a pair of black/pink converses. Storme had put on her pink top with the flutter sleeves that said "Whatever happened during spring break stays at spring break" black crops, and a pair of black/pink sneakers. We both put our hair up and then I had to put a glamour charm on thus changing my normally emerald green eyes to a more golden color and shortened my red curls. Then, we both headed downstairs to eat breakfast and help with the younger ones. It was about 10 o' clock when mum took us to the mall. Dropping us off, she said she'd come to pick us up at 12:30. Nodding, we entered the mall. We had only been there just a few minutes when I noticed two boys walk in and look over our way. One had shaggy black hair and...emerald green eyes while the other had blonde hair and brown eyes. I told Storme what I had seen and all she had to say was well act natural, well for you anyway. Sure enough, the came over to us and started flirting with us. Thinking to myself _Wow, these guys are kinda cute_ I returned their greeting.

"Hello, I'm Kaelynn and this is my friend Storme, was there something you needed?" _Great, a really cute guy flirts with me and that's all I can come up with. _"Why don't my friend and I here show you around the mall?" I said, hoping that it sounded better than my greeting. Both of the guys agreed and we set off.

*Harry PoV*

Well, after sh-I mean they asked to show us around, we headed for some hair place where Dudley and I got our hair cut and then we walked around going to places for shoes, clothing, and even a pet store where the four of us got a pet: I got a golden retriever that I named Buddy, Dudley got a Siberian-Husky that he named Iron, Kae got a Shetland sheepdog she named Lass, and Storme got a yorkie she named Tigger. Once we finished at the pet shop we switched numbers promising to keep in touch, then Dudley and I went and found Aunt Petunia who said that the furniture would arrive later that afternoon.


	3. Redecorating

Summary: As summer truly started for students all over England, Petunia has had enough and leaves Vernon taking her son and nephew along with her. This unexpected opportunity gave Harrison the chance that he has wanted and needed for along time now. A chance to leave Dudley's clothing and his old self behind and become who he is deep within himself, the true soul that was within him shaking to be unleashed. A chance to leave his past and who he was behind and focus on who he is in the present and what he wants of himself in the future.

Disclaimer: Yeah, I _still_ don't own anything except the plot, Kaelynn, and Storme.

Chapter 3 Redecorating

When we got back I was surprised to find that it wasn't any later than 1:30 pm even though it felt like we had been there much more than just an hour and a half. As I had promised Aunt Petunia I with the help of my wand, redecorated the place going by her wishes. Around 3 o' clock, after Dudley and I added our own two cents worth about the looks of the place, the old house was finally redone. All that was left to do was wait for the furniture and other things that she bought to arrive and arrange it to our liking. I'll start with the foyer and work up to wherever.

The maroon colored walls with its ebony trimmings and ivory tiling in the foyer were replaced by light brown walls with cream trimmings and a dark grey tiling. Various wall hangings and potted plants adorned the entrance hallway. A small cream colored stand held a cordless phone and in a storage cabinet underneath held the address book and odd and end restaurant menus.

The dismal colorings of the living room changed into a dark blue carpeted room with light blue walls and white trimmings. In the center of the room along one wall was a dark walnut entertainment center. Various pictures and other items decorated the room.

Going into the kitchen you were not blinded by sunshine yellow but instead you were in a room that was green in various hues. The walls were a mint green with walnut trimmings. The green marbled tiling matched the counters and the cabinets were now spacious and made of sturdy walnut. The diner-styled booth was no longer black but a hunter green in color. Paintings of flowers and fruit hung on the walls.

The stairwell was much the same with the ivory plush carpet. The master bedroom had golden amber walls and a slightly darker brown carpet. The furniture in the room matched and was all made out of ebony wood. The master bathroom had a granite tiling that matched the bigger bathtub and the walls were a periwinkle blue in color. In front of the granite bathtub was a navy blue shaggy rug. Silver wall hangings adorned the walls to hold the towels and such. I turned Dudley's small room with white walls, tan carpeting, and a small window into a slightly bigger room that now housed a large bay window with a velvet black seat covering, ivory carpeting, and emerald/forest green striped wall paper. He also had a "bunk bed" that had a bed on top and a desk with a ½ futon on it. On the desk were a white desktop computer, some binders, and a couple pictures.

The last room of importance is mine. I had enlarged the room so that a stone fireplace lay at one end of the room where a couple overstuffed and comfy arms chairs lay in front of an ebony work table. On the other end was my bed which is the same as Dudley's only my desktop was black. The walls were a crimson red in color with black carpet. In addition there were ebony support beams etched across the ceiling. Both Dudley and I had phones for our rooms and a cell phone.

Authors Note: Short I know, but this is just a filler really.


End file.
